One small friend in the universe
by DixieGrayson
Summary: Sequel to 'hear my plea' It's happening again. What will our new family do with Tim thrown into the mix, how will dick react, knowing Tim was saved unlike him. Set 3 years after hmp, that needs to be read first. Daddy!Wally, mummy!Artemis child!dick Bigbro!tim


Tim Drake sits alone in his room at Wayne manor, he hates it there. He's invisible….unless he's done something wrong. Which in Bruce Wayne's opinion is all the time. Alfred stands in the 13 year olds doorway watching the boy as he sits and prays, and in his mind Alfred makes a decision and goes to get the phone. Tim's fingers interlock upon the same bed Richard Grayson prayed on long ago "give me wings so that I may fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky, someday soon I know where you'll be. I need one friend in the universe…who believes in me." Alfred presses the call button.

* * *

West household

Richard West walks in crying and drops his bag to the floor. Now, on a sixteen-year-olds body this looks like a foreign object, but to those who know the boy they know it's normal for an eleven year old. Wally looks up from his computer. He's 18, married, retired and now an adopted daddy (By his own choice), he is not however a peer mentor. So when his little boy walks in, tears streaming down his cheeks he doesn't quite know what to do. "Dickie what's up?" Said eleven year old just runs into the man hugging him crying. Wally is reminded of when the boy was 8, and scared of his secret. "I-I don't want to go t-to the t-team e-ever again" That shocked Wally. "Why what happened buddy?" Dick just buries his head into his father's shoulder (He has to stoop considering he is now slightly taller than said man) "they keep calling m-me names and h-hurting me" Wally tilts Richards chin whipping away the kids tears "Tell you what, why don't you go have a bath and then, when you're done tell me what happened, maybe mum will be home then, yeah?" Dick nods slowly trudging off, leaving Wally to massage his temples. It was so much easier to look after him when he was 8…but wally was in his thirties at the time…this is why quitting the hero business seemed like a good idea. If only dick would. Artemis walks in smiling until she sees Wally's face "What's up?" Now wally west is usually fun and care free…but if Richards upset. "Richard just came in crying" Artemis rushes over "What, why? Where is he?" "He's just got in the bath, seems the team are blaming him again, I don't get it! Bart said he'd look out for him but just tries not to get involved, and M'gann and Conner know why he struggles to be grown up, I mean you would too if you were stuck in a body 5 years older than you" Artemis nods solemnly "Well Bart's coming over tomorrow, maybe you can talk to him then? I mean it's dinner, so maybe after desert. Because Dick is technically his older…yet younger cousin. Urgh time travel hurts my head." 10 minutes later richard walks out in a green dinosaur onsie, feet and all, eyes blotchy and cheeks red. "Oh Dickie come here" Said child plonks down on the archers lap sobbing into her chest, he maybe about a foot taller but he's still her baby. A ringing emits from a phone in the corner. The speedster tries to ignore it but the incessant ringing gets the better of him as he zips over "Hello? Wally West speaking…" "Ah master Wallace I hoped I would be able to talk to you…" "Alfred?" At that artemis' head snaps up, luckily for them dicks already cried himself to sleep. "Yes sir, mister Wayne has adopted a new child…" "Tim right, yeah my son just came in crying because of him…" "Sir he prayed tonight…his words may seem familiar ' give me wings so that I may fly, around the moon and far beyond the sky, someday soon I know where you'll be. I need one friend in the universe…who believes in me'" "That's what dick said…all them years ago" "Yes sir. Mister Wayne is planning the same process for master Timothy as he did for master Dick…I wondered if you could take him… in until I find a better home" The ex-sidekick looks at his wife, then at the boy cradled in her arms. No-one should ever have to be broken like dick was…and no one will be again "I'll do it".

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
